


Maybe Just A Little Scared.

by SirMcKenah



Series: The Small Adventures of Jason Todd and that One Kid He Met on the Streets [5]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Sorry, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Pillow Humping, Non-Penetrative Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, This isn't meant to classy, they're both virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: Jason and Morgan finally take a step forward in their relationship. Though it's not the sexiest way of having their first time go.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Small Adventures of Jason Todd and that One Kid He Met on the Streets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/528442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Maybe Just A Little Scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally several years writing stories for these two I took the chance and wrote something porn-y! I feel like I am that image of Elmo with fire in the background. 
> 
> It's not my first time writing something like this, but it is kind of my first time showing it and fully finishing something like this. I know it's not the best, but I had a lot of fun making it!

There was honestly no way of getting past the kid. It was almost like Morgan knew everything about Jason before the man even opened his mouth to speak. 

Once he told Jason that he saw everyone like a painting like they were so easy to read. He knew someone's life story just by the way they carried themselves and that somewhat freaked him out.

Because Jason always thought he was a difficult person to understand because no one really could relate to him. At least that is what he has grown used to thinking. 

But the kid was strange, and he wasn't one who seemed to judge. Sometimes whenever Jason reacted to something terribly, Morgan would shrug it off and clean things up. 

If he were to be honest, he hated the fact that Morgan felt the need to help him and felt horrible that he still behaved so terribly about certain things. 

Even though Morgan seemed to know him well, he never said anything about it. The look in his eyes that he would give Jason seemed like that was all he needed to say on the matter. He would look him over and just stare into his eyes for a moment. 

Then move on.

It scared him at first, however, he grew adjusted to it and just figured it was a Morgan thing to do.

What he could not stand was the fact that he barely knew anything about the other. 

Jason had no idea why Morgan never talked about himself either, it wasn't like Jason said anything to make it seem like he hated knowing about him. He has considered that it could all just be due to him being shy, but he has met plenty of shy people.

What made it all the more awkward was him being socially distant too. Jason never lived with someone his own age, little alone someone younger and the man could barely keep friends. He had no idea what was going too far or anything on the matter. Asking questions and trying to know everything about someone who has no information about them out in the world has proven to be rather difficult for him.

He wasn't even sure if he could get anything on the kid. He was never going to be sure how to really understand Morgan ever and Jason was nervous that he was going to lose his mind because of that. 

** 

Jason figured that he could never understand him until one late night during the Winter. Typically Morgan was asleep before he came back from his nightly job, which gave him time to take a shower, have something to snack on and relax (sometimes he read a book or wrote something) before he headed to bed and he had thought that it was going to be one of those nights. 

It was almost around the time where the streets would become frozen from how cold it was, and when he walked up to their shared bed Jason noticed that Morgan had kicked his blanket off of him. Poor kid was freezing and he barely had meat on his bone to help him keep warm. He picked his blanket up and placed it gently on the other, which thankfully didn't disturb Morgan from his sleep.

When he figured he was done with that, he started removing his clothes as quickly as he possibly could and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. He had to take one at least once a day, he didn't care about how high his water bill was going to be. By the time he reached the shower and started to turn the nozzle on, he felt something different in the air. He couldn't explain it or find the best word, but he felt like there was a shift in something.

As he was cleaning himself, he let the hot water just wash his body and his mind started to drift off. Typically when he was taking a shower and his mind started to do that, it would always result in some sort of sexual fantasy. None of them really starred anyone, it was always more of the sensation of having his hand around his dick and... Other places and just going at it (which was why his water bill was so high, he was sure of it), then there were days where he wouldn't do anything and keep himself achingly hard.

It made cumming so much better.

But that night his mind just drifted off to nowhere, nothing but black- But it wasn't too terrible.

He didn't mind the blank thoughts, sometimes his head would become so apprehensive he couldn't relax or worse... Sleep. 

He felt less tense when he came out of the shower, hoping to put something comfy and remembered the clothes he left in a pile right before he went to wash up. The clothes weren't cosy by any means, but he hated messes and he really hated seeing them when he woke up. 

He figured he would fix that and then put something on, hopefully not have Morgan wake and see him naked. 

However, when he looked for the clothes, he couldn't find the shirt he wore... Weird? That is until he started to hear movement from the bed.

Jason froze in his tracks and his mind felt like pins and needles. He could only hear static as he slowly shifted his eyes from the like of clothes to the bed. He saw the blanket move only a little first, then a soft sweet sigh quickly after.

He felt like his head was going to explode. He swore that as he stood up, he felt his knees buckle up and that time moved too slow. He inched toward the end of the bed and watched for a moment to understand what was fully going on. It looked like Morgan was fucking his own hand, and Jason was left to guess that the shirt was draped around the hand he was jerking off with. 

When Morgan finally noticed Jason after what felt like he was standing for way too long, he completely halted his movements and gasped loudly- Clearly in horror.

"Jay- I- How long have you-" Morgan actually was stuttering from this, and the other man wasn't really sure what to do about that. Feel shame? 

"Can I see...?" He asked, fully knowing just how invasive that sounded. It made him feel like he was being a creep and he was about to correct what he said when the kid stopped him short.

"O-okay." He answered, if not a bit too delicate. He quickly and without any form of elegance pulled the blanket down to reveal that instead of the shirt being wrapped around his hand, it was being used as a pillowcase... 

Jason could feel the guilt reflecting off of Morgan's skin and could ever so slightly see the blush form from his freckled cheeks down to his thumping cock.

"Were you... Humping my pillow?" Jason wondered out loud and he could hear the kid take a short breath in. He would have mistaken it for a whimper had he not known Morgan well enough to know that due to the cut around his neck he couldn't make certain noises.

It was clear that the younger was trapped and could not dodge the question at this point. The two have kissed a lot and talked about having sex, but he guessed they both were too scared to take the extra step. Little alone go on a formal date and even have a proper term to call each other.

It looked like Morgan was choking back on his words and couldn't look him in the eyes. Clearly, this was too much. Being caught, having to face a possible truth about himself that he could not really understand.

Nevertheless, Morgan was courageous, "Yes. I... Was." 

How long was his shower?

"I see..." He whispered, running his hand along with the pillow without feeling a strange sense of embarrassment. He could feel a wet spot that could have been from where the tip of the other's cock pressed against and it was clear it was pre-cum, "Did it feel nice? You can keep going if you want to. Don't let me stop you." 

Something in the air changed again, now it seemed like the kid was determined to say something important, and honestly? Jason was all for it.

"I want to fuck you." Morgan ultimately confessed. His voice was firm and somewhat deep. It didn't crack at all despite how embarrassed Morgan must have felt.

Jason twitched. Feeling an odd sensation through his body, almost like he was buzzing.

"I know you do..." He told him, remembering the conversation they had not too long ago. About how Morgan was willing to roleplay fantasies with him, how he was willing to stand on his tip-toes just to be able to hold him properly. How could anyone forget that? Even if it was hard for Jason to admit, his mind was flooded with images of it. How it could look, how it must feel. 

"So why haven't we tried...? Jason, you're all I think about when it comes to this... I feel like I am going to go crazy if I can't touch you the way I wish to..." Morgan explained, pulling the pillow away from Jason's hand to clench on.

It was crazy to think that someone wanted Jason like this. It was crazy to now have knowledge that Morgan was willing to grind on a pillow to get some sort of release and that during those times he was thinking about him. How long has Morgan been doing this behind Jason’s back? Did he do this while he was sleeping or away from the apartment? This made his face feel warm, made him feel desperate to ask questions and understand the kid’s thinking process but instead, he found that he was just stuck- At a total loss for words.

“I… I don’t know…” He started, feeling ashamed that they are just touching upon this, and his stomach felt so heavy and gross over the real (deep down) truth of why they haven’t even touched upon the subject, “I think sex scares me. I think that so many things could go wrong with it, and there’s so much power dynamics going on that it is so easy to abuse the trust of another person… There’s so much shit that goes on with it, it’s like you’re holding someone’s entire trust in your hand… Almost like you have to have so much understanding about yourself and I barely even know who I am or what I like…” He tried to express, but there was so much more to it than just that. 

So many fears he needed to understand and kinks that he felt disgusted about having. In a sense, he felt everything that he liked was wrong and that he should have felt ashamed for every little thing he found interest in. But he wasn’t in the mood to pour his heart out like this.

Morgan listened like he always does and he gave Jason space. Knowing full well that in situations like these it was best to just not touch him. Normally that led into a breakdown, however when it did seem like Jason was done explaining his feelings Morgan spoke up, “With everything you endured as a kid and teen, it makes sense. You have only been around awful circumstances when it came to love, romance and sexuality… Right?”

Jason shrugged knowing that it was too dark for the younger to really see what he did, “I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t really know. What’s wrong, what’s right- I guess I never really sat down and tried to figure it all out. Had a lot of other things I wanted to think about and deal with in all honesty.” 

“And that’s fine! All of those things, they’re a lot to take in. And if I am going, to be honest with you, there’s nothing wrong with you if… You didn’t want to ever have it, I hope you know that.” Morgan expressed, though something in the air felt rather off. Like he was holding himself back from saying anything more. 

“But I do want to. _I just that I could_ \- Wish you-” Jason finally admitted. It felt strange having it roll off his tongue like that, and it did make his cheeks feel warmer then it should have, “I want to do so much and touch you anywhere and make you feel good, I wanna know what it’s like.”

He heard a soft gasp coming from Morgan. For a moment he forgot that it was Winter, it was like their warmth was bouncing right off each other. 

“I would like that too… I would love _to just_ …” Morgan’s body shifted and Jason heard the sheets move before he could process that the younger moved closer to him. When he finally felt Morgan’s hand in his, he closed his eyes.

Trying his best to drop his guard by any means.

Morgan rubbed his cheek against his and in turn, he did the same thing- It was an odd gesture and not something either of them had done but he figured he got the gist of it. After that, the younger man ran his free hand along with Jason’s hair and straight up just tugged it back, and- Oh! He actually liked that feeling more then he expected. He wanted to keep that moan stuck in his throat, yet he winched most delightfully and groaned, wanting something like that. 

Morgan laughed, clearly delighted with the sound that Jason had made and pulled his head back further to have more of his neck showing. Without any sort of warning, the younger was peppering kisses along the man’s neck. Jason forgot how ticklish he was there and started to squirm a little bit from the feeling. Before he could even ask what was going on, Morgan sucked gleefully on certain parts of his neck that would instantly cause the man to shiver and make way too needy noises (something that he never heard himself make before). 

Morgan pulled back, and Jason could just barely see Morgan licking his lips- He wished the lights were on so he could see just how eyes looked during this moment, “Want me to stop? You have the floor, Jay. Anything I do, just tell me if it’s too much, please?”

“Well now you’re horny and I can’t just deprive you of a good time, can I?” Jason teased as he cupped Morgan's cheeks and looked into his eyes. There was silence for a moment, which gave him an idea. He leaned down and kissed Morgan’s lips. They were a little wet having just been licked and he could taste some sort of lip balm on the bottom of his lip. 

Morgan hummed softly from the start of the kiss, but Jason wanted to take it further. He tilted his head and began pressing his lips harder against Morgan’s and he could feel the kid’s tongue trying to make it’s way past his lips. He took this hint and opened his mouth more fully, feeling the younger’s tongue go right into his mouth. It was a nice, welcoming feeling. 

This, this was something they have done before, this was something he could get used to. Was it making out? He wasn’t sure what the title of it was, but he knew that it felt nice and he wanted to add a bit more pressure so he _bit hard_ on Morgan’s bottom lip. 

He was rewarded with a sweet sigh and the younger grabbing his ass hard. Jason was shocked and laughed rather eagerly at this and licked Morgan's cheek in delight. It was clear Morgan liked that and he squeezed both of Jason's cheeks even more. He even got a little slap in which got Jason even more riled up.

"You're like a puppy." Morgan moaned, lifting himself a bit to place his hips against Jason's, he was quick to start rocking his crotch against the other- Wow, wow, he was hard… So hard for Jason. 

He also forgot just how naked he was for a moment, remembering this just ended up making his head spin in ways he wasn’t really pleased with- However, he was enjoying this maybe too much. 

He rolled his hips along, his breathing moving at a rapid pace. He liked being called a puppy, he liked it way more than he reckoned he would, "Yeah, your puppy, yours yours **_yours_ **\--" He chanted. He wasn't thinking clearly. He always figured that he would be the one starting things and calling Morgan that, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, it seemed almost like there was a weight being lifted off his shoulders with the roles seeming to be switched around.

“You are, you’re my good boy!” Morgan told him, reaching his hand to ruffle Jason’s hair, but then something changed in the way he was breathing- Almost like he was trying to cool himself down and become calmer, “That is… If you really want me to call you that. I don’t want-”

Jason growled, not only in annoyance because he really didn’t honestly fucking want this, he’s waited how many years at this point to get here? He wanted this- But he was also growling because it felt right. Strangely so. He pressed both hands firmly against Morgan’s chest and pushed him on the bed so he could get room to be on it, “I don’t mind, I don’t even care. I’m too far gone at this point.” 

He heard Morgan take a shuddering breath and the young man rolled himself over so that his stomach was pressed against the bed and his ass was sticking out, “Me too, I just wanna make sure, be a good boyfriend…”

And there Morgan went using that term, a term that Jason never once thought would be used for him yet there he was. A boyfriend, someone’s sexual interest and worthy enough to be called their ‘Puppy’- Where was he living? This was too good, “Not good,” He reminded Morgan, pressing a kiss on his lips when he gained enough confidence to press himself on the boy’s back, “Perfect.” Another kiss, this time on his forehead and on the tip of his nose. 

He grabbed onto Morgan’s ass, reminding himself of all the times he had caught himself staring at it for too long. It was well rounded and so easy to grab a handful of, and despite the solid scars along both cheeks seeming like it would freak just about anyone out Jason found that he quite enjoyed how… Morgan it was.

Morgan moaned and swatted Jason’s hands away, turning his head to look, or at least try to look at Jason. He could barely make out a sheepish smile, “I don’t really think I’m ready for that. Haven’t even prepared myself for anything relating to this.” The younger man admitted. 

Jason let out a snort hearing this. How can someone be so formal about this situation? There were moments when Jason thought he was just too polite, “That’s fine, Sweetheart. Just admiring the view.”

Morgan smiled less timidly and just huffed a laugh, “Dork.” He slapped his own ass, causing Jason to jump just a little from surprise, “There’s really nothing too interesting to see here.”

Seeing that just made his excitement all the more intense, and before Morgan could even move his hand away from swatting himself, Jason took both cheeks and squeezed and bit onto them hard. The loud gasp Morgan made just added to Jason’s neediness to mark him up, so he squeezed harder and bit harder. 

“Fuck!” Morgan yelped, “Jason, what’re you doing- What is that?” 

Now the kid’s breathing was becoming more rapid and Jason’s head couldn’t stop becoming any less fuzzy. At that moment he was so glad to be fully naked because he didn’t have to worry about pulling his cock out, instead he just pulled Morgan’s wrists together and placed them above his head, “Lift your ass up and spread your legs for me.” 

He didn’t like the tone of voice he was using, and he didn’t like how demanding he was sounding, he supposed that sex just had that way with people. It took him a proper moment to speak again, “If you wouldn’t mind, I just had this idea is all.”

It took another moment for Morgan to speak, he figured that was just because the other was trying to find the proper words for or to not have his voice crack, “I think I might know what you mean,” He moved a hand away from above his head and tried to reach for a part of Jason. When he finally caught his hip, he pulled the man closer and spread his legs for him, “C’mere Big Guy, show me exactly what you have in mind.”

He gripped Morgan’s thighs and slowly, bashfully even, pressed his chest against Morgan’s back and pushed his thighs so that both sides were between the base of Jason’s cock. Morgan started to move his thighs a little, clearly wondering if that would help Jason out, and the man let out a whine of approval. 

Quickly cursing himself for doing so as well. 

“Want me to press harder, make it tighter for you?” Morgan asked, rubbing Jason’s biceps as he clenched his thighs together for him.

“Ah, _shit_ \- Please, that’s what I was hoping for,” Jason answered as he tried his best to keep his voice together. 

He grabbed both of Morgan’s hips and pressed his fingers down on them, thrusting his own hips without much pace or rhyme. He felt like a fucking teenager who was doing this for the first time in his life (because he was), and he could already feel his cock leaking from the pressure that Morgan was providing him. He thankfully wasn’t a moaning mess like he thought he was going to be, but he also was getting way too into this.

“Jay… You look so cute… You look like you’re going to devour me.” Morgan teased, grabbing his own cock to stroke himself eagerly. 

“Maybe, maybe I might?” Jason wasn’t sure what that comment was supposed to mean, he felt sweaty and his hair was sticking to his forehead and fuck Morgan’s ass looked like it was jiggling so adorably that Jason couldn’t help himself and spanked him. 

Morgan grunted and moved faster, taking the same speed up with his own cock, “Yes, yes, please, show me just how strong you are!”

Jason shook his head feeling a soft warmth blooming in his chest, “Maybe sometime… After all this, but, I might not last long…” He confessed, squeezing Morgan’s ass as he moved faster, feeling that warmth go from his chest to his lower reign, “I might-”

“ _That’s fine_ , that’s fine,” Morgan cooed, “We have all the time in the world, cum for me, Jay. Please? I wanna feel it, wanna get messy with you.”

That was it. He was done for. He felt himself shuddering as he reached his climax (grateful that it had been a little while since he made himself do this) and the noise that he made wasn’t something he was proud of but if he heard it coming from anyone else he would have thought it was sexy. He felt his knees grow weak and somewhat collapsed from all of the sensations running through his body and for a moment all he could see was white. 

When he finally regained sight, he was reminded that their shared apartment was cold and it was way too dark to really see what was exactly going on. However, he knew Morgan was turned around and he could just make out his own… ‘Painting’ as Morgan liked to call it. 

When Morgan hummed, Jason somewhat winced. He knew that sound far too well, the younger man was a pretty vocal eater, “Did you just taste my-”

“Why of course I did. Do you know just how long I have waited to taste you? Just exactly as I thought you would.” He could tell by the tone of his voice that Morgan was smiling. 

“Bitter? Salty?” Jason asked, having tasted his once or twice before. He didn’t really enjoy the stinging aftertaste. 

“Maybe you’ve been eating healthier? It tasted rather nice to me. Here, just give it a lick.” Morgan suggested, once more spreading his thighs for him.

Jason rolled his eyes a little with a smile. He knew full well that sometimes Morgan was a little crazy, but when his face was between Morgan’s warm thighs, he did as suggested and ran his tongue along where he guessed his cum was. Having the taste settle, he noticed Morgan giggling and thrashing just slightly. 

He’ll make note that he was ticklish there, and despite him not really understanding how Morgan could taste anything sweet he spoke up, “Yeah. I guess I have been eating a lot more fruits thanks to you.”

Somehow he always knew when Morgan was smiling, and the younger ran his fingers through Jason’s hair. All of this was nice. 

He nuzzled his face against Morgan’s stomach and the other started to pet his hair, yawning quietly, “Feeling sleepy after all of this. Might wake up with bite marks and a few bruises on my bottom because of you.” Morgan wheezed. 

“ _Sorrryy_ ,” Jason dragged out, grinning to himself because in some way he was rather proud of himself. He took the fear of his and faced it, seeing that with someone as close to him as Morgan was made it all the easier to handle this sort of thing. 

“How was it?” Morgan asked.

“How was what? My first time? It was great- Though not how I would have planned it.” Jason admitted with a laugh.

“Yeah, I bet you would’ve liked to shove that thick cock of yours inside of me.” Morgan huffed, “But I have to let you know that blow jobs might be harder for me to give considering, you know, my neck.”

“You’re such a pillow princess,” Jason snorted once more, “Besides, I kind of… Like the idea of you fucking me more? I think I have more experience in that compared to you.”

“You liar, I have looked all over this place to try and find something naughty and I have zero! Zip! Nadda!” Morgan snapped- Not rude by any means.

“Oh, so you’re a snoop now?” 

“I wanted to at least have a better understanding of what you may have liked… After we talked about it, I became rather curious.”

“Thankfully you’re not a cat.” 

“Oh shush, I might just spit on you-”

“What if I admitted that I liked that?” Jason asked, raising one of his eyebrows, and Morgan just sniffled at this.

“Then you’re going to have to get used to it because I, unfortunately, have a lot of it,” Morgan told him, his voice sounding deep and proud. 

Jason smiled, wrapping his arms around Morgan’s sides and giving him a tight squeeze as he tried his best to shake his sleepiness away, “Hey… I mean, I know that we have been kind of going back and forth on this for a while but was that too fast for you?”

Morgan yawned again, clearly becoming more drowsy but he still answered, “May have been not how I wanted things to go, much like you. But honestly? It made sense. I feel like… I don’t know, considering who we are, it could never be too well put together. It’s so… Us.” Morgan rambled. 

Maybe if Morgan was more awake he could explain what he just said more elegantly but Jason had to agree. 

“How about next time I surprise you, make it really nice, sexy and romantic?” Jason suggested. He felt timid with the image of himself trying to be sexy, knowing that his height, muscles and just everything about him kind of got in his way of what he considered sexy.

“I think that sounds sweet… I would like that. But for right now? I think we both need to sleep, what do you say, Big Guy?” Morgan asked, his voice becoming groggy. 

“Mhm… Let’s sleep in, too. I wanna make you breakfast just this once.” Jason said while moving up and wrapping his arms and legs around the shorter male. 

Morgan kissed Jason’s forehead and shifted his pillow closer to the middle of the bed so that they could share it for that night.

**

After that night they started cuddling up with each other more and Morgan secretly started using Jason’s pillow to hump whenever he wasn’t around. It wasn’t a secret though, Jason knew and he loved every second of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will write more of this soon, I just have to gain confidence, ha... 
> 
> I hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
